


Palabras Divinas

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: La curiosidad de Black hacía que él mirase atento a los labios de su compañero, mientras Zamasu hablaba sobre la justicia divina.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 3





	Palabras Divinas

Por cada palabra sobre la verdadera justicia siendo pronunciada por sus labios, unas ganas tremendas de tocarlos con los suyos aparecían sin que se diese cuenta. Cuando pasaba, Black sólo se limitaba a fruncir el seño; sabía que era una tonta necesidad que su cuerpo mortal tenía, y como todas las demás, las iba a reprimir.

Ese día, el saiyan falso se encontraba arriba de un alto edificio, contemplando la ciudad que acababa de destruir aniquilando a cada uno de los humanos habitantes de éste. Se sentía bien al hacer esto, pues aparte de estar poniendo su plan en marcha, le servía para poder sacar su rabia de alguna forma; la rabia de ver cómo los mortales cometían actos imperdonables y manchaban la paz de los universos. Se sentía bien al hacer justicia de esa forma.

Una leve brisa corría, haciendo mover de manera desordenada sus cabellos negros en punta. Una brisa algo helada, lo que hacía enfriar un poco sus párpados, nariz y labios. Flexionó una de sus piernas, apoyándola en el borde de ese edificio, mientras veía con un poco de melancolía todo el paisaje, recordando las reprimendas de su antiguo maestro que vaya, hacía que se llegara a desesperar. Entrecerró los ojos, odiaba recordar su estancia como aprendiz en el planeta de los supremos kaioshin y las veces que se le pidió alejarse de sus ideales y pensar en proteger a los seres más débiles como los mortales, aún cuando ellos alteraban la paz. Llegaba a sentirse totalmente inútil, y comenzaba a experimentar ansiedad por lo que sucedería cuando de verdad tuviese el cargo de supremo kaioshin y se dedicase solo a ver, pero no a actuar. Se le venía todo aquello a la mente y, después de un rato, pintó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro; había tomado una buena decisión al comenzar con el plan cero humanos.

ㅡ ¿En qué piensas? te veo muy reflexivo mirando la ciudad. ㅡ no volteó, ya que reconoció de inmediato de quién era la voz. 

ㅡ Deberías saber, Zamasu. en el plan cero humanos. Fue una gran iniciativa comenzar con todo esto.

Black cerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo fue a encontrarlo. Se le vino la esfera de cristal a la mente, respondiendo solo a su pregunta.

Zamasu se posicionó a su lado y el saiyan lo miró por el rabillo del ojo; su cabello blanco se movía de la misma forma que el suyo por el poco viento que corría por la ciudad, y era como verse a sí mismo hace un tiempo atrás. Black sabía que él había pasado muchísimo más tiempo como aprendiz, lo que equivale a más tiempo que él aguantando las ganas de echarle en cara a su maestro las injusticias de proteger a una especie destructiva. Más tiempo llevándose regaños por pensar de esa manera, más tiempo ocultando su rabia, frustración, ansiedad. Sentía que se había salvado a sí mismo de todo eso.

ㅡ Los mortales son un gran obstáculo para que el universo logre obtener su paz. fue un gran error de los dioses dejarlos vivir, darles inteligencia...ㅡ Zamasu hablaba, y parecía no parar nunca. Black no iba a decirle que se detuviera, pues pensaba que eran palabras dignas de un dios dispuesto a acabar con todo lo malo del mundo, los mortales.

Giró su cabeza para observarlo hablar, y no supo cuando su mirada llegó a parar a sus labios, haciendo aparecer otra vez la necesidad de juntarlos con los suyos.

Intentando pasar desapercibido, el saiyan falso comenzó a analizar a su compañero. Era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, un poco más delgado, y obvio, transmitía ese aire de elegancia muy característico de la raza shinjin. Algunas veces, bastaba con que Black mirase por un rato a Zamasu para apaciguar su enojo, sentirse más tranquilo, porque el kaioshin siempre mantenía la compostura a pesar de estar pasando por momentos difíciles; muy pocas veces lo había visto alterado por el tema del plan cero humanos, pero Black siempre lograba calmarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro.

A Black le gustaba transmitirle seguridad, tanto de que todo su proyecto para traer la armonía a los universos iba a salir bien, como de que nunca más iban a estar solos en el mundo, ni en ningún lugar. No sabía por qué, pero dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero con cosas como esas provocaba en Black una satisfacción muy distinta a la de matar a los mortales a sangre fría. Algunas veces, como esa, se percataba de sus pensamientos hacia su compañero e intentaba evadirlos; sólo que en ese mismo instante no quiso hacerlo. Únicamente se ocupaba de observar a Zamasu hablar, ver sus labios moviéndose al ritmo de las palabras que salían de ahí, imaginando que, por la brisa, también se enfriaron un poco y necesitaban una pizca de calidez que él podía ofrecerle.

ㅡ Black, ¿estás bien? ㅡ el kaio volteó a ver a Black, encontrándolo con una mirada un tanto extraña, pero llena de ganas de hacer algo. Lo conocía, sabía que algo le sucedía ya que no era tan normal verlo de esa manera.

ㅡ ¿Eh? ㅡ Black vió a Zamasu, con los ojos demostrando sorpresa. Tuvo suerte de haber salido de ese remolino de pensamientos que lo distraían. ㅡ No, no pasa nada.

ㅡ ¿Sabías que los ojos son el reflejo del alma? ㅡ Black ladeó su cabeza. ㅡ La mirada muchas veces transmite los sentimientos o el pensar de las personas, o la pasión que siente en el momento. ¿En qué piensas que estás de ese modo? 

De un momento a otro, el poco viento que corría, aparte de hacerse más frío, se volvió un poco más fuerte, desordenando de manera notable el cabello del falso saiyajin. No sabía qué responder, cómo reaccionar, cómo actuar. Sabía de sobra que esa necesidad que tenía en ese instante era uno de los tantos precios que debía pagar por obtener el poder de un mortal. Debía admitir que tenía una confusión tremenda respecto a esos sentimientos. Desde que fue al planeta de los supremos kaios a buscar a Zamasu, comenzó a experimentar tantas sensaciones nuevas que no sabía muy bien como procesar, pero las ignoraba por completo para poner atención en su plan, sólo que ahora, no tenía idea de qué hacer ante esos ojos plateados que lo miraban, esperando por una respuesta.

Zamasu se acomodó el cabello, y suspiró. 

ㅡ Supongo que estás pasando por una confusión gigante en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? ㅡ Black levantó una ceja. ㅡ Creo que es normal. Después de todo estás en un cuerpo mortal, y muchas veces ellos se llenan de preguntas.

¿Era eso o no? El saiyan comenzó a analizar la situación. Estaba ahí, en la azotea de un edificio junto a su otro yo, aguantando un deseo que no tenía idea de dónde venía.

ㅡ Los dioses también están llenos de confusiones.

El silencio, entre los dos, nunca fue tan incómodo como en ese momento. Zamasu cerró los ojos. Debía admitir que black tenía mucha razón al respecto.

ㅡ Nosotros también estuvimos confundidos cuando éramos aprendices. Todos los días preguntándonos cuál era el camino correcto, por qué Gowasu no hacía nada por comprendernos; qué iba a ser de nosotros, siguiendo una ley con la que no estamos de acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas eso? las noches en vela, con ese tema rondando por nuestras cabezas, lo que no nos dejaba pegar el ojo e íbamos a las lecciones con unas notorias ojeras en nuestros rostros.

ㅡ Pero sé que es una confusión distinta, Black. No quieras comparar el deseo de hacer lo correcto para el universo con los deseos humanos que pasan por tu mente. ㅡ Zamasu cerró sus ojos. ㅡ Estoy consciente de que es muy difícil para ti, ya que ahora mismo estás en un cuerpo que no es tuyo, pero que con cada minuto que pasa más te apropias de él. Hasta pareciera que eres alguien nuevo que conserva sus ideas iniciales y pensamientos del pasado. Pero puedes ir adaptándote más conforme vayamos logrando nuestro propósito. 

ㅡ No sé a qué te refieres.

ㅡ Al plan cero humanos. Debemos exterminarlos, y así ㅡ desde lo alto de la estructura en la que se encontraban, Zamasu hizo crecer en el suelo una rosa blanca, entre tanta destrucción a su alrededor ㅡ Liberar a este planeta y hacerlo revivir, con eso quizás tu cabeza pueda aclararse. Como te he dicho antes, los humanos manchan su belleza...

Y ahí estaba Black una vez más, observando la mano que el kaioshin tenía extendida, recorriendo todo su brazo con la mirada, hasta llegar a su rostro, específicamente a sus labios. Él seguía hablando de los humanos, aunque no le importase para nada si lo escuchaban o no.

Black, de a poco, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el kaioshin, mientras él se perdía en las palabras divinas que se pronunciaban de su boca.

¿Acaso era lo que Zamasu decía? Confusiones, sí, cualquiera pasa por un momento como ese, y la de Black parecía ser a consecuencia de su cuerpo lleno de deseo, lleno de sentimientos nuevos que sabía de sobra que no solo él tenía en ese instante. ¿Que los ojos son el reflejo de lo que uno siente? Le quedó todo claro al ver los de su compañero de armas. Extendió una mano, específicamente en la que portaba aquel plateado anillo del tiempo, y la usó para desviar la mirada de Zamasu hacia la de él, apoyándola en una de sus mejillas.

ㅡ ¿Qué haces? ㅡ los ojos de Zamasu, pintados con ese tono gris tan adictivo para Black, reflejaban la perplejidad que apareció en su cabeza, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

ㅡ Hacerte callar. ㅡ Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para juntar sus labios con los de él y como había intuido, estaban helados por el frío viento que corría. 

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había fantaseado por mucho tiempo con tocar a Zamasu de esa forma, ahora que por fin lo estaba haciendo no sabía si era un sueño o la realidad. Esa duda creció cuando sintió unas dos manos posarse en su pecho, mas la relajación que el otro presentaba. Su otra mano la llevó a su cintura un poco más delgada que la de él, y quiso dar pequeñas caricias con sus dedos tal como lo hacía en su rostro. Los dos se sentían en un mundo distinto, como en una nube donde su utopía era una realidad. Con los ojos cerrados, solo se ocupaban de sentir esa dulce sensación, mezcla de felicidad con un poco de nervios, recorrer cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, Zamasu fue quien terminó con ese largo contacto entre los dos, y sonrió; una sonrisa que quizás el saiyan nunca se iba a poder sacar de la cabeza.

ㅡ Que excusa más tonta. El otro día dijiste que te gustaba escucharme hablar sobre nuestros planes.

ㅡ Estás en lo correcto. ㅡ Rió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? sólo reír, porque sinceramente eso era lo que deseaba, reír junto a Zamasu y mantenerse así por siempre. Que nadie, ni Gowasu, ni los humanos, ni Trunks, ni el mismo Rey de Todo interfirieran entre ellos dos. Estar así, para toda la eternidad. Esas ganas incrementaron al sentir los (ahora tibios) labios del kaio besar su sonrisa. Ni se dio cuenta cuando lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó, dando vueltas. Frenó de inmediato al percatarse de lo estúpido que se estaba comportando.

¿Eso era lo que llaman "amor"? Ese sentimiento que no era únicamente humano, y que podía traer con él cualquier tipo de sensación, sea buena o mala. ¿Qué iba a pasar más adelante? A Black no le importaba, no quería preocuparse nunca más del futuro como solía, como solían hacerlo antes.

**Author's Note:**

> 25/06/2019
> 
> como he dicho en otras historias que he publicado aquí, voy pasando de a poco todo lo que tengo en mi perfil de wattpad sobre estos dos. cuando hice esto, me dejé llevar muchísimo y estos son los resultados jej. espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier error o algo no duden en decirme. ♡


End file.
